The Big and the Brave
by Skypaw298
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, but I promise this one will be good.


It was a peaceful newleaf night. A slight breeze wafted through the air, the hoots of an owl hidden in a tree was the only sound. The full moon hung round and fat in the sky and stars glittered and twinkled in the dark midnight sky.

A large feline shape was moving swiftly, lithely, through the grass at the bottom of a hill. It climbed up to the ridge and sat down, its muzzle raised to stare at the moon. It was a sleek tabby she-cat with mottled brown fur and piercing blue eyes.

Across the field, a shadow moved. The queen's eyes were drawn to it, alert at this new movement. She narrowed her eyes and waited as a figure climbed up the hill to greet her.

"Heatherstar," the newcomer mewed gruffly. "It's good to see you again."

Heatherstar nodded. "Same to you, Tabbystar," the she-cat murmured. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Tabbystar hung his head, his amber eyes flashing. "I've come to ask your advice," he admitted sheepishly.

Heatherstar narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You've never come to me for help before," she muttered, after a moment's hesitation. "Why now?"

The dark brown tom met her eyes. "This is about your kin. The destined three."

The she-cat growled. "The kittypet is not my kin," she hissed.

Tabbystar shook his head. "No, you forget your heritage, wise one," he mewed. "The kittypet _is _your kin. Granted, the lineage branched off many generations ago, but you and he are still related."

Heatherstar lashed her tail and threw him a murderous glare. "Do not remind me of my ancestors' mistakes, Tabbystar," she snarled, raking at the ground with long, sharp claws. "As far as I'm concerned, soft kittypets are not of my blood."

Tabbystar dipped his head. "If you say so," he sighed wearily. Changing the subject, he went on, "Heatherstar, are you sure StarClan are doing the right thing by letting this prophecy happen without interfering? Does there really have to be so much pain and suffering involved?"

Heatherstar turned her gaze to the stars. "No, Tabbystar. One cannot change their destiny, nor can any other divert it. It has been this way for seasons and this way it will always be."

The dark tom looked down at his paws. "Well, at least no one can say I didn't try," he mewed miserably.

Heatherstar smiled softly at him. "Don't worry, Tabbystar. Everything will turn out the way it has to. We must accept that and move on."

He nodded. "I will try," he promised.

The conversation between the two leaders over, Badgerstar backed away from the bush he was spying behind, and headed deeper into StarClan territory. He ran swiftly, starry paws barely touching the ground, the grass swaying comfortingly as he brushed past it. He was heading for the former ForestClan medicine cat's den. He had to talk to Thistleleaf. Reaching the medicine clearing, he gazed around until he spotted the she-cat's den. He padded towards it, but was intercepted by her former apprentice, Whistlesong.

"Badgerstar?" the willow gray she-cat exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? Thistleleaf is out collecting watermint."

Badgerstar hesitated. "Watermint?" he echoed. "Er, for bellyaches, is that right?"

Whistlesong nodded.

"But isn't this StarClan? We're not supposed to get sick, are we?" He felt confused.

The medicine cat rolled her eyes. "No, but sometimes there are freak outbreaks," she mewed. "It's kind of like Runningnose's constant cold and Yellowfang's fleas."

"Oh."

"Badgerstar, what are you doing here?" Thistleleaf was padding through the tall grass, a clutch of watermint stems grasped between her jaws. A long tendril of grass brushed across her nose and she sneezed, sending the herbs flying all over the clearing.

Whistlesong bounded over and scooped them up, then carried them into the medicine den they shared. Thistleleaf watched her as she disappeared then turned to Badgerstar with an expectant look.

"It's about the prophecy," he blurted out.

Thistleleaf raised an eyebrow.

"I heard Heatherstar and Tabbystar talking about it," he explained. "They don't think we can change what will happen." His eyes hardened. "But I will find a way. Will you help me?"

The brown she-cat narrowed her eyes. "What would you have me do if I helped you?"

Badgerstar started drawing lines in the dirt. "Okay, here's the plan..."


End file.
